Betrayal
by AnqelBabieex3
Summary: It's bad enough Rebecca has to deal with high school. To top it all off betrayal is thrown in the mix. How would Rebecca deal with Jessica's betrayal?
1. Preface

Preface

I wasn't always mad at her. We used to be best friends. We were inseparable. Her name was Jessica Richards. I was different from the other kids; an outcast. No matter how different I was she accepted it. Too bad everything went downhill.

_January 12, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I already have a way of getting rid of the pain; temporarily. It's just something I do. It helps satisfy that empty feeling. I cut myself. _

_Don't get me wrong I don't __think__ that's what I need to do. It's just __what __I do. Trust me I DO NOT think cutting me is what I __need__ to do. _

_I have one blade that I think gets the job done best. I got it from school. I have gotten a few of my "weapons" from school. I had gotten most of them from the art room._

_At first I used a pair of scissors I swiped from the art room. They worked but not well. It kind of hurt too much. The second thing I tried was carving tools we used for pottery. They were okay; a little better than the scissors. _

_I had noticed the sink in the art room had a ragged edge; it was dilapidated. I had walked over to the sink. I was so tempted to brush my wrist up against just to see how it would feel; __so__ tempted. "No," I thought to myself. "Too many witnesses." I just lightly ran my finger across it. It tore through my skin quickly. It did the job perfectly. I tore it off the sink with little effort. No one noticed. I shoved it in my pocket and I was gone. _

Well that's barely the half of it. Like I said before, I wasn't always mad at Jessica. It just happened that way. That's how it's supposed to be; well I guess.


	2. The Beginning Of Hell

Chapter 1

Well that's barely the half of it. Like I said before, I wasn't always mad at Jessica. It just happened that way. That's how it's supposed to be; well I guess.

Instead of skipping straight to the present let's go a little back in time.

This is what happened:

It was the first day of school for what felt like the billionth time. The only thing different was I was dealing with high school. I was just starting out. I was a freshman.

When I had gotten to school, I waited for Jessica by the front door of the school. I sat on the steps waiting for her just as we agreed. While I was waiting, four of the sophomore girls were walking up the steps and hanging out. I noticed one of them was kind of hiding her face. I felt like I knew her but I just couldn't get a good look at her.

As they passed me, the tall blonde one was looking down at me.

"Look girls. It seems to me like we have one of _those_. We have to be careful not to get too close or else God knows what she will do. Maybe some voodoo or something. It's a freshman just like you so don't worry about it. She won't dare snap back at you." Tall Blondie said glaring at me. I was guessing she was their leader.

"Come on, Mia. Don't do this. Let's just go." The one hiding said. That voice was familiar as well. I really thought I knew her.

"No. We're not leaving until you have an input." Mia said. I'm shocked none of the other girls spoke up to make them selves look good in front of Mia.

"Mia. I don't want to do this. Can we just go?" The girl hiding said. I wonder why she wasn't participating. It's not like I wanted her to. I just wondered why she wasn't going along with it.

"What did I just say? Either you make fun of her now or you're out! It's your choice." Mia snapped.

"She doesn't want to do this right now, Mia. Come on maybe later. I'm sure we'll find someone else." The short red head said.

"Shut up, Trish. Unless you want to be gone with her I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Mia snapped. Sure enough Trish shut up.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Mia. We really do need to stay away from her. _It _must be so jealous of us she would do voodoo.We wouldn't want to end up looking like _her." _The girl hiding managed to choke out.

"That was great." Mia instructed.

"Wait a minute. Jessica is that you? You're apart of this? You're hanging with _them_?" I practically spat the word.

"Gross. Jessica you know her?" Mia said.

Jessica finally lifted her head. She was crying.

"No. I don't know her. I don't even know how she knows my name when we never met." Jessica said.

"Never met? What are you talking about? We've been best friends since we were three years old." I said. I was shocked she just denied knowing me.

"What's your name?" Mia asked me.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Johnson." I said.

"Well, Rebecca, it's obvious she doesn't know you. How you got her name I don't know. I think you need to leave her alone." Mia said.

"Me and Jessica are best friends. That's how I got her name." I said.

"Whatever. We are leaving. Let's go, girls." Mia said.

"Jessica." That was all I could say. I just stared after them in shock. Did I really just lose my best friend? I went to my locker and when I opened it a note fell out. On it read:

Rebecca,

I'm really sorry. Meet me in the girls bathroom at 9; 30. It's important!

-Jessica

Did she really think I was going to meet her after what she did? Please. She can't be serious!

I did go at 9:30 and on my way there I was really wishing I didn't bother leaving the classroom. What if this was a trick? What if Mia put her up to this? What if they were going to play a prank on me? I had a million thoughts going my mind.

It wasn't a prank. Jessica did want to talk to me.

"Rebecca, I am so sorry. Let me explain." Jessica pleaded.

"Explain? Save it, Jessica. You humiliated me!" I said.

"Rebecca, it's not like I wanted to. I had to." Jessica said.

"_Had to_? No. You didn't. You don't _have _to be like them, Jessica. What happened to what you told me in the seventh grade when Monica made fun of me because I wasn't like the rest of them. Do you even remember what you told me?" I told Jessica.

"What did I tell you?" Jessica said. I could tell she was serious that she really didn't know what she told me two years ago. Her ignorance amused me.

"Be who you are and don't let nobody tell you to change. Being bossed around isn't going to make you any better. That is what you told me." I reminded her.

"Okay. Fine but that doesn't apply to now, Rebecca. You don't understand. This is high school we're dealing with. I just…I don't know. I just want to be popular." Jessica said.

"_Be popular?_ So you being completely rude to me and embarrassing me in front of your _friends_ is what you need to do to be _popular_? Okay, Jessica. If you say so." I said.

"No. Rebecca, that's not what I meant. I…" Her voice trailed off. I didn't care what her explanation was yet in a way I did want to hear her lame excuse.

"Jessica, I don't care. Don't waste your breath in trying to explain something I already get. Even if I didn't get it, I wouldn't believe one thing you say. Just save it." I said.

I made my way out of the bathroom; dodging her hand from attempting to get a grip on my arm to keep me from going anywhere. She just stood there calling after me in a hushed tone; crying. I didn't care. It's good she felt bad. Then again, there was apart of me that wanted to run back to her, grip her into a tight hug as we cradled each other on the floor of the bathroom crying about how sorry she was and I would forgive her. Although, I fought that urge and won.

That's how it started. No matter how much I tried to avoid her little posse, they continuously caught up with me and tormented me. Jessica had no problem with it. She tried to be my friend outside of school. She kept calling my house constantly. I never answered, though.

Eventually she gave up.


	3. Apology

Like an idiot, I did go at 9:30 for reasons unknown to me. On my way there, I was really wishing I didn't bother leaving the classroom. What if this was a trick? What if Mia put her up to this? What if they were going to play a prank on me? I had a million thoughts going through my mind,

It wasn't a prank. My wild assumptions were wrong. Jessica really wanted to talk to me and she was alone. As soon as I opened the door, Jessica was less than 4 inches away from me and she quickly gripped me into a tight hug.

"Rebecca, I am so sorry. Let me explain." Jessica pleaded.

"Explain? Save it, Jessica. You humiliated me!" I said.

"Rebecca, it's not like I wanted to. I had to." Jessica said.

"_Had to?_ No. You didn't. You didn't. You don't _have _to be like them, Jessica. What happened to what you told me when Monica made fun of me because I wasn't them. Do you even remember what you told me?" I told Jessica.

"What did I tell you?" Jessica said. I could tell she was serious she really didn't know what she told me two years ago.


	4. Mommy & Daddy To The Rescue

**Author's Note: Read & Review. Please. It is greatly appreciated!  
****- VampiricAnqel22**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mommy & Daddy To The Rescue

She told her friends all my secrets I ever told her and they spread it around. They even told Drew Tenors that I had a crush on him all through middle school and how I used to daydream about him. How I used to write his name all over my notebooks and wrote Mrs. Rebecca Tenors everywhere and how my screensaver was a picture of me and him photo shopped together with hearts everywhere. That day I went to the nurse complaining I had a killer headache and I wanted to go home. Mrs. Bourne called my mom and she came to pick me up.

_March 18, 2011: Dear Diary,  
__I feel so alone. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to deal with pain any longer. Betrayal is my reason behind this. She betrayed me. She is the reason I want to kill myself. It's all Jessica's soon as I got home, I ran straight to the bathroom to do some artwork. I sat on the floor with my arms over the toilet. I took out my blade and went to work._

**Slash.**  
A thin, white line appears. Nothing; there was no blood.  
**Slash.**  
Slowly, ever so slowly, beads of blood begin to ooze out of my wrist.  
**Slash.**  
There is more blood but no release of my pain.  
**Slash.**  
Again there was nothing; no release. I know I should stop now but I don't.  
**Slash.**

That's when it happened. A long, thin line of crimson red blood began to make it's way out of my wrist. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cut. That was useless. I added more pressure to it. Again it was useless. By now, I'm crying out in pain. My mom comes running. Banging on the door trying to get it open but it was locked.

"Rebecca, is everything alright? You okay? I thought I heard you scream." My mom says. I tried my hardest to fight back the feeling of screaming some more but I didn't want to scare her anymore then I already had.

"Yeah, mom." I said. Or at least that's what I wanted to say but that's not what came out. "MOMMY! Mommy, help me!" I yelled out in pure pain and agony. I can't remember the last time I had called mommy.

"I'm coming, baby. Don't you worry! Mommy is coming!" she yelled through the door. I heard her yelling for my dad to come and get the door open. She was trying her hardest not to show me her fear but it was clear to me. I just sat there with my arms draped over the toilet, blood pulsating out of my wrist while I held a towel with all my might against it, blade still in my hand, tears streaming down my face.

"Mike! Get this door open! Rebecca is in here screaming!" I heard her say.

My dad throws himself up against the door a couple of times and the doorknob pops off and the door opened. My mom is standing looking at all the blood in shock while tears are coming down harder now. My dad scoops me up and cradles me against his chest. He runs down the stairs with me as he tells my mom to get the car keys. My mom was a step ahead of him as she was half way to the car. I begin to feel drowsy. My mom won't let me close my eyes. My dad is driving like a maniac. The cars move out of his way. I wonder if it is because he has a bloodstained shirt while he was yelling "I have to get my daughter to the hospital!" or if they just feared getting crashed into. Either way they moved.

* * *


	5. At The Hospital

Chapter 3

We get to the hospital and immediately I feel drained. I doze off for a little while.

When I wake up, I'm hooked up to a bunch of machines with needles in my arms. I never liked needles but this time was different. I guess I felt too dead to ask what they were for. I move slightly and quickly my mom rushes to my side to see if I'm awake. Once she sees I'm conscience, she runs to my dad and shakes him out of his sleep.

"Mike! Mike, get up! Rebecca is awake!" She said to him.

"Becca, can you hear me? It's mommy and daddy." My mom says.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?"

"Rebecca, why did you do that? Do you know you could have died? How do you think that would've been for me? To see my little girl die in my arms?" Dad says.

"His point is that we are glad you're awake but you scared us half to death." Mom says.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been having an easy time." I said.

"I know, honey, I know." Mom comforts me.

"Was there a lot of blood?" I asked.

"How do you like my new shirt?" Dad says. It's drenched with blood. My blood.

I laugh slightly. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"It's okay, Rebecca." Mom says. I could tell she has been crying her mascara was running down her cheeks just as mine had been. I could tell my dad had been crying, too. His eyes were all red and were a little puffy.

"Get some sleep, baby." My dad said.

"Okay, daddy." I say. I instantly fall asleep.


	6. Good Bye

Chapter 4

I finally go back to school and the tormenting continues. It kept going all the way until my senior year. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

They made the usual jokes about my little incident. I couldn't take it anymore I feel so lost and alone in this world. I know I have my parents but they can't undo the damage that's been done. I don't want to leave them but I can't live anymore.

I don't deserve life.

I know exactly how to make my good bye.

April 14, 2012

Dear Mommy & Daddy,

I don't want this to be a goodbye but unfortunately it is. I can't live anymore. I'm sorry for the pain this might put you through. I don't want you to suffer but I, myself, can't suffer any longer. By the time you read this, I will be dead. Jessica has put me through hell and I don't want to take it anymore. She has a new group of friends. They are the popular girls. They have been tormenting me ever since the first day of my freshman year. It's been going on ever since. I can't take it anymore.

Mommy & Daddy, I'm sorry you are losing your little princess but your little princess has been through too much.

I love you guys more than anything in this world. Tell the family I love them.

Xoxoxo,

Your little Princess Rebecca

P.S. I love you, mommy and daddy.

I ran to the bathroom again and didn't bother to lock the door since I know they would come looking for me. I taped the letter to the mirror and cut myself some more; biting my lip as hard as I can to keep my self from screaming.

_Slash. _

Instantly blood began pouring out of me.

_Slash._

There was more blood; my blood. The pain is excruciating now.

_Slash._

Even more blood; then the release and the pain suddenly vanished.

_Slash._

I am dead. Or was I?


End file.
